


Frozen Yoghurt

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast time with the tea family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Yoghurt

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me - just transferring my stories from Fanfiction.net to Archive of Our Own. This is just something I thought up while listening to my friend talk about her son. It’s very short, but I do hope you enjoy it! :) Also, I know that SHINee probably wouldn’t have existed during the time when Hong Kong would be very young, and I don’t think K-pop would have existed then, but eh, I’m using some creative license here :p

Yao was having breakfast with little Hong Kong. He was waiting for Arthur to get dressed and come downstairs so that they could have breakfast together.

Meanwhile, Yao was indulging in a cup of frozen yoghurt he’d bought the evening before. Hong Kong was rapping some sort of rhythm on the dining table. He wasn’t being too loud or annoying, so Yao didn’t chastise him for that.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Yao placed his frozen yoghurt on the table and made his way to answer the phone.

It turned out to be Yong Soo. “Hello brother, da-ze!!!” screamed Yong Soo into the phone.

Yao had to hold the earpiece a fair distance away from his ear so as not to go deaf. “Hi, Yong Soo,” Yao replied.

“I have an extra ticket to see SHINee in concert this afternoon!” exclaimed Yong Soo. “Wanna come?”

Yao chuckled quietly. “I’m sorry, aru. Today’s our family day,” he told Yong Soo.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, da-ze…” Yong Soo said. Yao could hear him pouting from the other end of the line. “Nevermind, I’ll ask Kiku then. Have fun on your family day!!”

“Thanks,” replied Yao. “I’ll see you, aru.”

“Bye!!”

“Bye,” said Yao. He put the phone received down and turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Little Hong Kong was happily digging into Yao’s abandoned cup of frozen yoghurt. There was even a smear of the food object across his right cheek.

“Hong!”

Hong Kong looked up. He was clearly ashamed at being caught stealing his parent’s food. He looked at Yao as Yao frowned down at him. Hong Kong’s lower lip quivered and he broke into a wail.

“Aiya,” said Yao as he moved to gather Hong Kong into his arms. “If you had wanted some, you should have just said so, aru.” Yao took a tissue paper and wiped the smear of the yoghurt from Hong Kong’s cheek.

Arthur chose that moment to appear downstairs. “What’s the ruckus about?” he enquired.

“Nothing,” Yao replied through Hong Kong’s sobbing. “Can you watch him and make sure he doesn’t spill the yoghurt on himself? I’m going to get a cone for him, aru.”

Arthur feigned an appalled look. “Frozen yoghurt in the morning?!” he gasped.

“Shut up,” Yao scowled.

Arthur grinned and picked the crying Hong Kong up from where he was seated on his high-chair. “Hong, Hong…” Arthur cooed, trying to soothe the toddler. “You stole Daddy’s food again didn’t you? You know you could have asked.”

Not long after, Yao appeared with a small cone. He scooped some of his frozen yoghurt into the cone and handed it to Hong Kong, who took it hesitantly. He was still afraid that his parent might be angry at him for stealing his food.

However, once the cone with the frozen yoghurt was in his hand, Hong Kong’s crying stopped almost immediately, and he started licking the treat.

Yao rolled his eyes and placed Hong Kong back into his high-chair. “Why am I not surprised, aru?”

Arthur shrugged and kissed Yao on the cheek. “I get you to shut up with food as well, dear.”

“Like father, like son, huh?” Yao winked at Arthur.


End file.
